


Do I know you?

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Community: kakairu_fest, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka is watching Naruto over the summer, and they often start their days by swimming at a local pool. One day they meet a new fellow swimmer, who introduces himself as Hound. Except really, he's Olympic swimmer and local hero Kakashi Hatake...and things just keep getting complicated...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event, water prompt.
> 
> This is based on a picture drawn for this event by tumblr person Kogasana, view it [here](https://kogasana.tumblr.com/post/622619174697664512/meet-cute-w-iruka-teaching-swimming-school-and-in)
> 
> Written with their permission!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi finished his stretches and headed out to the pool, looking at the three lanes.

It was quiet, being so early in the morning, but it seemed that the outer lanes were both occupied. The one closest to the ladders was technically empty but had personal items at one end, and there was an older pair swimming in the other one.

Shrugging, he slipped into the middle lane and began to swim.

Focusing on breath and strokes, he fell into his natural place in the world, his mind going comfortably blank.

That is, until an orange blur appeared in the corner of his vision as he neared the wall.

Stopping mid-stroke, he jerked to a standing position and looked around, not taking his goggles off yet.

"I'm sorry!" someone was saying to him, and he shook his head to clear water out of his ear.

A tan man, seemingly a little younger than himself, was standing in the lane closest to the ladders, with a wriggling blond boy wearing bright orange swim trunks in his arms.

They looked at him from the other side of the floating lane dividers.

"I'm sorry," the man said again. "I'm trying my best to keep him off the other lanes."

"It's fine," Kakashi said, "I don't mind."

"I have to get back to swimming!" the boy shouted, wriggling more. "Iruuukkkkaaa! Let me go! I have to keep training!"

"Whoa, Naruto," Iruka said, laughing. "Part of your training is keeping to your own lane."

"He's right," Kakashi agreed, looking at them curiously. "Naruto?"

"I will," Naruto said, pouting. "I'm going to train hard and be the best swimmer there is! As good as Kakashi Hatake, or better!"

Iruka laughed. "I'm sure you will." He turned to Kakashi. "Sorry, again."

"No problem, Iruka, was it?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. "And you are?"

Kakashi's brain slackened. The kid knew who he was, but also didn't know, at the same time....

"Hound, my friends call me Hound."

Iruka smiled again, slightly surprised by the unusual name. "Sure...nice to meet you, Hound. Say bye, Naruto."

"Bye, Hound!" Naruto said, and Kakashi waved, watching them resume swimming together for a moment, before getting back to it himself.

______

A bit later, Iruka watched Hound get out of the pool at the opposite end, half watching him and half watching Naruto, as they had moved to the open space in the pool where the boy could mess around more.

Hound was leaner than Iruka, and of a pale complexion, wearing light grey swimming shorts that looked quite nice on him. He had on black goggles and a black armband on his left arm, Iruka assumed it kept a locker key or something of that sort. The man seemed to be a little older than himself, but the grey hair was slicked down along his forehead from the water, and so Iruka wasn't fully sure.

It would be in any other context a nerdy hairstyle, but Iruka knew it was just what happened sometimes with long-ish hair in a pool.

He turned back to Naruto as the man disappeared into the locker room, not giving him a second thought after that.

Eventually they were leaving the pool themselves and showering, drying off, and getting ready to leave.

"Look!" Naruto said, pointing to a picture in the gym's lounge. "It's him!"

Iruka followed his gaze to a picture of "Konoha's finest! Olympic swimmers and local heroes Kakashi Hatake and Yamato Tenzo."

"Which one's Kakashi?" Iruka asked, teasing Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"Him, Iruka! You know that, duh!" Naruto said, pointing to the man with silver hair. "Dad says they used to swim here, and that they're coming back for a visit!"

"That's right," Iruka said, leading them out to the car. "Your parents are close with Kakashi, aren't they?"

"Yep!" Naruto shouted. "I can't wait to meet him! Mom and Dad say I was too young to remember meeting him in the past, but now I'm older and I can swim with him!"

Iruka laughed. "Your hero, should be exciting!"

______

Iruka and Naruto returned home just before dinner, and walked into the kitchen as Minato was on the phone.

He waved hello to them both, signaling he'd be off in a few minutes.

"No, that's fine, we understand," he said, pausing. "Uh-huh. Take your time. It's not a problem. When you're free, you're free. Take care, Kakashi!"

"Dad!" Naruto said, jumping up and down as Minato put his phone away. "Was that him?! Was it?!"

Minato laughed. "Yes, it was Kakashi. He's been here for a few days but he's got some things to take care of before he can visit us and really spend time with us. How was your day?"

They sat to dinner, Kushina and Minato having cooked together, and Iruka and Naruto caught them up on their adventures.

After, Iruka helped Kushina with the dishes.

"How's the guesthouse?" she asked him. "Is it okay?"

Iruka smiled at her. "It's great, I really appreciate it! But the kitchen area there is fine, I feel bad to join you for dinner so often..."

She splashed water at him and smiled. "We choose to invite you, Iruka, it's never a bother. We're so happy this worked out for everyone, you having a good place to stay over the summer and for your last year of grad school, and we have a trusted person to spend time with Naruto over the summer."

Iruka nodded. "I have to admit, I was really stressed when I found out the apartment building I was in was being sold and rent raised so soon, I just can't thank you guys enough for this."

"Well, it's worked out well," Minato said, coming into the kitchen. He lowered his voice. "When Kakashi is free, he'll likely crash here for a bit, but we have his old room here, so it shouldn't really change things. Just don't mention it to Naruto yet."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "He's going to lose his mind!"

_____

Iruka and Naruto continued to go to the gym and swim early, and saw more of Hound over the next few days. His appearance stayed largely the same, light colored swim shorts, hair slicked down, dark goggles.

Regardless of if he was swimming before or after they got to the pool, he got more laps in during their time there and so would say his goodbyes while Iruka was supervising Naruto swimming.

It was one such day after they had bid him goodbye, finished up their own swimming, and said hello to Kakashi's picture in the lobby ("I'll beat you one day, believe it!" Naruto would say), about five days after Minato had given Iruka the heads up about Kakashi.

It was strange for Iruka to see the man's picture, as he had so many times before, but to know that he would likely run into the man in the flesh soon enough.

Soon enough, it turned out, was that day, as when they arrived home mid-morning, Kushina and Minato were both home, tidying up their already tidy home.

"Naruto, we have a guest coming today," Minato said, his eyes twinkling.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Kushina said, trying to hide her laughter. "He's a good friend of ours...he hasn't been here in a while..."

"He has a certain hobby, doesn't he?" Iruka chimed in, Naruto looking between the three adults.

"That's right," Minato agreed. "I think he...swims?!"

"Kakashi!" Naruto shrieked. "He's coming today?"

"Yep, he should be here soon," Kushina said. "He'll be staying here for a bit while he's in town. If you don't mind," she jokingly asked Naruto, who was by now running around talking about Kakashi this and Kakashi that, and when could they go swimming together?

Iruka laughed. "Anything I can help with to prepare?"

"I think we're good, but thank you," Kushina said.

"Well, I think I'll head out then," Iruka said. "Since I'm off Naruto duty tomorrow and Sunday, I'll see you Monday, unless you or your guest want more space."

The Uzumakis shook their head in unison.

"Don't be a stranger, Iruka," Kushina said kindly. "We're not trying to trade you for him."

Iruka laughed. "Thanks, but it's not a big deal! But I do want to respect you guys having time with him, and a bigshot like him probably wants his privacy."

"Maybe we can all go swimming!" Naruto shouted, still running around.

Iruka laughed. "Maybe! I'll see you guys later!" he said, waving and heading to the guesthouse, where he hung up his swimsuit and towel to dry, and sat down with a book.

"Kakashi Hatake..." he mused. He shook his head. "I'll just stick to my daydreams about Hound..."

_________

"Thanks for the ride, Tenz," Kakashi said as they pulled up to the Uzumaki's house later that day. 

"Pick you up for practice tomorrow?" Yamato asked as Kakashi got out, grabbing his bags.

"Maa, I might borrow their car," Kakashi said, shrugging. "I'll let you know."

"And what about hot pool guy?" Yamato laughed. "Doesn't he watch their kid?"

"He does, unless there's more than one blond Naruto in Konoha" Kakashi sighed. "Maybe I'll run into him...I'll keep you posted."

Yamato drove off and Kakashi looked around as he walked to the door and rang the bell.

He was greeted with shouts and big hugs, and ushered into the house.

After much catching up, many questions from Naruto, and promising multiple times he would go swimming with the boy, they sat to dinner.

"You fixed up the guest house?" Kakashi asked, glancing out the dining room window.

"Ah, a while ago," Minato mused. "It was nice to have for family and friends when they visit."

Kakashi nodded. "Guess I'll head out there after dinner and unpack."

"You can't go there!" Naruto giggled. "Iruka lives there!"

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, trying to hide his interest.

"He's another good friend of ours," Kushina said. "Kind of similar to you, he lost his parents young and became an adopted kid of ours, in a sense. He's finishing up grad school and needed a new place to live, and we needed daycare for Naruto over the summer, so he moved in about a month ago."

"He said he'll stay there til he graduates next year," Naruto informed him. "He's the best! Mom and Dad let me sleepover there sometimes, and we stay up late and watch movies and eat snacks!"

"Anyway, we have your old room ready for you," Kushina said, laughing. "Though it's been updated a bit, hope that's okay with you?"

Kakashi nodded. "I wouldn't want to displace this Iruka. Is he joining us today"

Minato shook his head. "He's too nice sometimes for his own good," he laughed. "He typically watches Naruto during the week, so he's off this weekend and said he wanted to give us space when you got here."

Kakashi nodded again and turned to Naruto. "Does he take you swimming?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said. "He's a good swimmer, too! You could race him sometime!"

Kakashi laughed. "Maybe I will!"

The conversation turned to a new topic, and Kakashi's mind wandered to the guest house, where hot pool guy...Iruka, the Iruka...lived...

_______

Kakashi was up early the next morning to exercise a bit in his room, and saw Iruka leave the guest house with his gym bag, driving off soon after.

Thinking of a plan while he finished his sets, Kakashi grabbed his own gym bag, a plain one rather than his labelled team one, and called for a car service, getting dropped off at the gym...where he was pleased to see Iruka's car.

Kakashi had put on a plain baseball cap, tucking his hair under, and glasses, and so had not been recognized in the car.

Putting on his regular, unofficial swim gear, he left the locker room and saw Iruka was the only one in the pool.

Did Kakashi stretch a bit more than usual in front of the next open lane? Maybe.

He was standing in the pool at the end of the lane, adjusting his goggles on his face, when Iruka took a break.

"Hi, Hound," Iruka greeted him.

"Hey, Iruka. No ankle biter today?"

Iruka laughed and scratched the scar on his face, just under his own goggles. "Not today. He's got family stuff to do. I'm surprised to see you here on the weekend, that's quite the dedication you've got!"

Kakashi shrugged. "What can I say, it's a passion of mine. Have you been here long?"

Iruka shook his head. "Not too long. I've got the weekend free, so I thought I'd get in some real laps of my own." He looked at Hound and wrinkled his forehead. "Do you have a tattoo?"

"Hmm?"

Iruka motioned to his own left arm, and Kakashi looked down at his arm. His black armband was covering a very visible, very well known tattoo, and he inwardly cursed.

"Maa, just a little something from my college days," Kakashi said, pulling the armband up a bit.

Iruka laughed, and they made a bit more small talk before setting off on their own laps, both minds wandering to the occupant of the other lane.

Kakashi was trying to figure out how fast he should swim so that he could get in a good number of laps and still head to the locker room near when Iruka went, but not so fast as to raise suspicion.

Iruka was wondering if he could ask for the guy's number....and was grateful he had packed one of his nicer swim suits today!

In the end, after both checked out the other in the pool here and there, as well as their actual swim forms, Iruka left first, and Kakashi got in a few more laps (fast!) before entering the locker room himself.

Iruka appeared to be in the shower, by the sound of it, so Kakashi hurried to shower himself, cursing their timing.

He took the fastest shower of his life, but it seemed that Iruka was lingering in the shower, and so Kakashi headed to change at his locker.

Eventually, they were both dressed, across the room from each other, and Kakashi glanced at him.

"Hey," he called out, after putting his hat on, hair tucked under, and glasses on, and Iruka looked up. "You said you're not working today, want to grab breakfast? I need protein after swimming."

Inwardly, he cringed, it was such an uncool thing to say, but it was true...so....

Fortunately, Iruka smiled.

"Sure! I know a great breakfast place just a block or two from here."

They headed out, stopping by the main desk so Kakashi could leave his bag there.

Gai, who was working the desk and checking in people, looked curiously at them, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

Kakashi walked behind the desk to drop off his bag, ignoring the man.

"But to see the two of you together!" Gai shouted. "It's....so endearing! One of my favorite gym members, and my best friend!"

Iruka looked at Gai with a mixture of amusement and confusion, and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Hound is your best friend?" Iruka asked, surprised.

"Hound?" Gai asked, also surprised. However, before he could continue, Kakashi, standing next to Gai, kicked him.

"Maa, he just doesn't call me that, since we go way back," Kakashi said. "Shall we?" he asked Iruka, and made a face at Gai as they turned to leave.

______

About ten minutes later, Iruka's bag was in his car, and they were seated at a hole in the wall cafe, drinking coffee and waiting for their orders.

"So," Iruka began. "You're not really Hound, are you?"

Kakashi felt his blood run cold. Weren't his hat and glasses hiding his identity?

"What?" he asked.

Iruka laughed and sipped his coffee. "I mean, no one names their kid Hound. It's a nickname, right?"

Kakashi nervously laughed and tapped his fingers on the table. "Right, you got me! Ha!"

"So what's your real name?"

Kakashi studied Iruka, who was studying him in return. "I can't tell you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yep."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Why? You're a spy, and you'd have to kill me?"

"Something like that?"

Iruka laughed. "Fine, just your first name?"

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow night."

Iruka looked at him curiously as their food was brought over. "What's tomorrow night?"

Kakashi shrugged as he picked up his fork. "I'm taking you to dinner."

Iruka looked at him for a moment, as Kakashi glanced at him as they began to eat, finally smiling. "Sure," Iruka said.

They relaxed after that, and Iruka told Kakashi about himself - growing up in Konoha, his studies, his unexpected summer thus far. In turn, Kakashi shared what he could of himself - that he travelled a lot, swam in college, and enjoyed his job, even if he was vague about what he did.

"I'm also from here," Kakashi told him, "newly back in town."

"Are you here short term?" Iruka asked. "Or, like, moving back?"

Kakashi frowned as he considered it. "I'm not sure yet, depends on work. Might just be the summer, might be longer." He scratched the back of his head. "Hopefully I find out soon so I can figure out if I need to rent something long term."

Iruka nodded, figuring the man was in a hotel or something similar.

They continued to talk about Konoha and how it had changed since they were younger, as it turned out they were only a few years apart.

Heading back to the gym, they swapped numbers, Kakashi politely declining Iruka's offer of a ride wherever he needed to be, and they parted ways.

Iruka drove off, and Kakashi headed back in to get his bag.

Gai, still at the front desk, nearly burst into tears seeing him.

"Rival! How was your date with the lovely Iruka?!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he leaned on the desk. "It was nice. You know him well?"

Gai nodded vigorously. "He has been a member here for some time, and is polite, well mannered, and a strong athlete!" Gai glanced around and lowered his voice, quite a feat for the man. "Does he...does he know you...as you?"

Kakashi gave him a small smile. "Not exactly. I met him and Naruto in the pool before, and they didn't recognize me, so I went with it. I didn't think it would get any further, but now he's in the Uzumaki's guest house, and I'm staying in their house...and I saw him heading here today...and...well..."

Gai nodded but frowned. "You should not keep your identity a secret. It's not fair to either of you!"

"Maa, but it's nice to not be Kakashi Hatake all the time."

"You're still you, even when you're not you," Gai pointed out. "Won't it be a lot of work to hide your identity, living next door to him?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead. But, he said he's running errands, so I'd better get back so I can change before he sees me. Catch you later!"

And with that, Kakashi grabbed his bag and called for a car service, Gai watching him leave and shaking his head.

"Good luck, rival!"

_______

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when he got back home, as Iruka's car wasn't in the driveway. He let himself in and declined breakfast, heading to his room and changing his clothes.

Kushina looked at him curiously when he got back to the dining room but didn't say anything.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of food.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Manners, Naruto."

"Sure," Kakashi said, shrugging. "Is that ramen? For breakfast?"

Kushina laughed. "It's Saturday, why not? Some kids want sugary cereal on Saturday mornings, he wants ramen."

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed a glass of water for himself.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. "We're having dinner tonight!"

"Uh huh," Kakashi said, pulling out his phone and replying to a text from Iruka. "Don't you have dinner every night?" he teased.

"Nooo," Naruto huffed. "Well yes. But! We're all having dinner tonight. Us and Iruka!"

Kakashi paused, surprised. "Iruka?"

"We told you all about him," Naruto sighed, picking up his chopsticks again.

"I'm just surprised, is all," Kakashi said. "But sure, cool. Anything I can do to help?"

Minato shook his head. "We've got it all taken care of, and Iruka said he'd bring dessert. Dinner at six," he told Kakashi, before Naruto pulled his father to the living room to watch television.

Kakashi followed Kushina into the kitchen as she washed Naruto's bowl and their coffee cups.

"So," she began, "who is it?"

"Who's who?" Kakashi asked, and she flicked water at him.

"You have that look when you look at your phone. You met someone already, didn't you? Who is it?"

Kakashi sighed. "Busted, I guess. Just a guy I've seen at the gym. We ran into each other there today and got breakfast together."

Kushina smiled at him as she dried her hands off, and leaned against the sink. "Sounds nice! Did you make plans together? Wait," she paused, frowning slightly. "He's not taking advantage of you, is he?"

Kakashi gave her his trademark closed eye smile. "Not at all. He...ah...he actually doesn't know me as me. Long story," he said, shaking his head. "But I'm taking him to dinner tomorrow....though I'm not sure where to go?"

"Hmm," she said. "Why don't we go outside and look up some places? I'm guessing it shouldn't be a place a celebrity would go..."

Kakashi nodded. "Pretty much." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he followed her outside.

"Oh, let me get my tablet so I can show you places," Kushina said, standing to head back in. 

Kakashi took advantage of her absence to check his phone.

Iruka had texted. "Meeting up with friends tonight for dinner, need to bring dessert. Should be something kind of fancy to impress, I think. Suggestions?"

Kakashi looked at the message while he considered it. "I'm not into sweets, so probably the wrong guy to ask? Sorry..."

Iruka immediately replied with a shocked emoji face. "How can you not like sweets? Shame on you!"

Kakashi chuckled. "I know, I know. Umm but maybe something with chocolate? People like chocolate, right?"

"Sigh," Iruka wrote back. "Everyone likes chocolate. Except you, apparently. I don't even know what to say, except that I'll make a note not to take you to any bakeries in the future."

"I'd go if you wanted," Kakashi replied, with a winking face. 

Kushina returned, and studied him again. "You're smitten," she commented, and Kakashi didn't argue.

_________

Kakashi had a relaxing day bumming around the house, picking a restaurant with Kushina, talking stocks and investments with Minato, and playing video games with Naruto.

He went up before dinner to change, and studied his wardrobe.

"I need an outfit for tonight as me," he said to himself, "and one for tomorrow as....the other me?" He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe Gai was onto something, this might be more complicated than I thought..."

Kakashi paused, then shrugged.

"Nah, I got this!"

He picked out an expensive looking black dress shirt and nice jeans for that night, rolling his sleeves half up his forearms, and styled his hair in his trademark Kakashi style, some standing up on his head, some covering his forehead, some covering his ears.

He peeked out his bedroom window and saw Iruka's car in the drive, and Kakashi's stomach flipped.

Heading downstairs, Kakashi stopped in the kitchen to see if he could help with anything, when the back door opened in another room.

"Iruka!" Naruto screamed, running over. "What did you bring?"

Kakashi heard Iruka laugh, and he discretely straightened his shirt.

"I brought a surprise!" Iruka responded. "And no, not ramen, sorry kiddo."

Kakashi shook his head at the exchange, and looked up as they entered the kitchen.

"Keep cool," Kakashi told himself. "You're Kakashi Hatake, Olympic swimmer, that's what he knows you as right now, tonight."

"Iruka!" Naruto said, pulling the younger man over. "This is Kakashi Hatake! Believe it!"

Kakashi gave him his best public relations smile and offered his hand. "Hi."

"Hello," Iruka said as he extended his own hand, slightly nervously, Kakashi noted. "I'm Iruka Umino, nice to meet you."

Kakashi nodded as they separated, watching Naruto and Kushina fuss over dinner while he and Iruka were exclusively told to not help.

"You're both to just enjoy yourselves tonight," Minato said, entering. "We just want you to meet and get to know each other, since you're neighbors now."

They sat to eat, discussing different topics. Iruka's studies (Kakashi asked a question here and there, different ones from the morning...), Kakashi's training, everyone's hopes for the summer.

"Kakashi says Yamato is in town too!" Naruto told Iruka, who looked surprised.

"I hadn't heard," Iruka said. "That's nice that you have a teammate here, though since you're from here, I imagine you've still got lots of people you know."

Kakashi shrugged, his mind half occupied with studying Iruka's attire for the night, also a dress shirt, and wondering what the other man would wear on their date tomorrow. "I suppose, but it's been a while. Anyway, it's good to have a training partner."

"Maybe he can swim with us sometime?" Naruto asked. "And Iruka can come too!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't want to risk introducing Iruka to Yamato just yet, his teammate was too attractive for his own good sometimes, and Iruka was his, dammit!

Not that he was possessive, he reminded himself.

Outwardly, he shrugged. "Maybe?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on your training," Iruka assured him, and Kakashi relaxed. "If you don't mind me asking, since the Olympics are delayed a year, will it affect your training much?"

"Maa, probably," Kakashi admitted. "Right now we're just doing regular training, our coaches will figure the bigger picture out soon enough."

"Kakashi might stay in Konoha for a while!" Naruto said, as he placed dessert plates, and Iruka looked at him. 

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "Possibly. If we have another year, I could be out here for most of it, since there's good pools out here. I should know in another week or so, then I'll start looking for a place to rent."

"Not that you need to," Kushina reminded him as she brought over a white bakery box. "You're welcome to stay here."

"I appreciate it, but I'd want us all to have our space for the long run," Kakashi said. 

"If you needed the guesthouse back," Iruka began, but was cut off by Minato.

"Not a word about that," he said. "We love Kakashi, but we wouldn't think of doing that to you, Iruka."

Kakashi nodded. "I couldn't let that happen either."

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we get there," Kushina said. "Iruka, what did you get us?" she asked, opening the box.

"Ah, a chocolate tart," Iruka said. "I thought chocolate would be a safe bet?"

Kakashi felt the weight of the Uzumaki's eyes on him, he hadn't had much of a sweet tooth when he was younger, but he thought about his texts with Iruka earlier.

"Well," he said, "I don't eat a lot of sweets with training, but I'm sure a small piece won't hurt."

Minato and Kushina exchanged a surprised look, and Iruka seemed relieved.

It wasn't too sweet, Kakashi had to admit, but it was worth it to see Iruka so happy.

_____

Iruka left once Naruto was starting to fall asleep, and Kakashi soon headed up to his room, putting on pajamas and laying in bed.

He picked up his phone and texted Iruka. "How did dinner go?"

Kakashi smiled when he received a response a minute later. 

"Good! Dessert was a hit! Probably a waste on you, but they liked it."

"I'm glad," Kakashi wrote back, and they texted a bit about random things before going to sleep.

________

Before they knew it, it was nearing their date on Sunday.

Both were busy preparing for it. Iruka was picking out his outfit and going over conversation topics.

Kakashi, on the other hand, realized that he couldn't let Iruka drive, as where would he be dropped off after, without giving away his true identity? The obvious solution was to rent a car, but that meant sneaking out of the house and not being caught by Iruka.

Kakashi sighed as he arranged to be picked up down the street, and when the car service was there, darted out of the house as fast as possible. Minato had given him a curious look at his new hairstyle, as his hair was less unruly and slightly more combed, and he wore his glasses...

He exhaled in relief as he arrived at the restaurant and saw he was still on time, as there had been traffic, and he really hadn't wanted to seem like he was making up an excuse for lateness.

Iruka had arrived a few minutes earlier, dressed in another dress shirt and jeans; Kakashi was in a dark blue henley and jeans, keeping up a more casual appearance.

"Hi," Iruka greeted him with a warm smile.

"Yo," Kakashi replied back, also smiling. He felt Iruka study him briefly, but didn't say anything, and so Kakashi figured he had passed and didn't look like...well, himself.

They had a pleasant dinner, with Kakashi asking the same questions he had asked at dinner the night before, or at least some of the same questions. Iruka asked more about his work, but didn't pry, and they talked about more general conversation topics.

Kakashi picked up the bill, thanking Iruka for his offer to pay or split it, but not accepting said offer. After dinner, they went on a walk, stopping in a few small shops to browse here and there.

"So," Iruka said as they walked towards his car. "This was fun, but you're forgetting something."

"A goodnight kiss?" Kakashi suggested, and Iruka smiled.

"Well, yes, hopefully. But, I'm talking about your name," Iruka said, eyebrow raised. "Not Hound. What is it?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He had, admittedly, forgotten about it. His mind raced, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Kashi," he finally said. 

"Really?"

"Really." Kakashi waited. It was another nickname of his, though one he was less fond of, so it wasn't lying....right?

Iruka smiled. "Well, Kashi, thank you for tonight. I'm afraid I have to head out though, I'm up early with Naruto. Can I give you a ride anywhere?"

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not far, I'll walk. Thank you for coming out tonight, Iruka."

"My pleasure," Iruka said, still smiling. "Can I see you again?"

"Maybe tomorrow, at the pool," Kakashi laughed. "But other than that, yes please."

Iruka smiled, wider this time. "Sounds like a plan," he said, leaning up and kissing Kakashi on the lips, a lingering firm press of soft lips.

"Goodnight," Iruka said, as he got into his car. Kakashi waved and watched him leave, before calling his own car ride home.

"Maybe having two identities won't be too bad, until I figure out what to do," Kakashi thought to himself.

__________

Kakashi and Iruka saw each other regularly at the pool with Naruto, and went on more dates on their own.

He did, at times, have to be Kakashi and not Kashi, such as when Naruto asked for Kakashi to take him swimming.

Iruka would go with, as he said he felt it was his job to watch Naruto and Kakashi's to help with the swimming, and assured them he wouldn't interfere.

Kakashi had, naturally, agreed, and would pack his official training gear, the different ones than Hound/Kashi used.

It was about two and a half weeks after their dinner date, and Kakashi felt things were going well.

Then, his coach contacted him, and gave him the go-ahead to settle into Konoha for the long run.

Kakashi shared the news with Yamato, who would also be staying, as well as Gai.

"You're going to move out?" Naruto cried, when Kakashi told them over dinner, as it was just him and the Uzumakis, and Kakashi smiled. 

"Well, yes, it will be good to have my own space, but we'll still hang out and swim together," he told Naruto. "Plus, I'm thinking about getting a dog, so I might need someone to come over and play with them..."

This seemed to appease the boy, who began to run around yelling about dogs, swimming with Kakashi, sleepovers, and would the dog also go swimming with them?

Minato and Kushina laughed and shook their heads.

"Do you need a realtor? I can connect you with one," Minato suggested.

"Probably," Kakashi said, "but nothing too flashy. Tenz and I might move in together, so I'll talk to him too."

He soon headed upstairs and called Iruka.

"You're staying? That's great!" Iruka said. "Do you know what area you want to move to?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi said. He thought about his current area, as the Uzumakis and Iruka were there. "Maybe your area? It's still nice, right? And not far from the pool..."

Iruka agreed and they talked more about it, before realizing it had grown late.

"Have a goodnight," Iruka said, yawning. "I'm glad you're sticking around."

"Me too," Kakashi said.

As he drifted to sleep, a nagging thought played in his head, that he should come clean to Iruka, but he pushed it away.

Why ruin a good thing? He'd figure it out soon enough.

________

Kakashi was happy with life, currently. He was training well, was going to stay in Konoha, and was going to move in with Yamato, once they found a place, since they had been looking for almost two weeks and didn't love any place just yet. And, he had beaten Gai in their last challenge.

And Iruka liked him, and he liked Iruka.

Sure, as the swimmer Kakashi, he was starting to get calls from his agent to go to this store opening, or that fancy event, but he tried to delay that until he was moved into his own residence, if only to keep some privacy for the Uzumakis. 

Kakashi knew he couldn't, shouldn't continue to keep his identity a secret, but figured he'd find a good time to tell Iruka.

This weekend, perhaps, as Iruka had invited him over for dinner and a movie Friday night.

Friday morning, Kakashi woke up eager for the day. He (as Hound/Kashi) would meet Naruto and Iruka to swim, then he (as Kakashi) and Yamato would go look at a few places, and later, he (as Hound/Kashi, again) had dinner and whatever else occurred with Iruka.

Kakashi picked out three different outfits for that day, one for the morning, one for house hunting, and one for dinner.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "This is getting to be a bit much," he admitted as he packed.

He hoped Iruka would be open to his side of the story, and not feel he had been deceived. Surely, the teacher-to-be could respect why he had...adjusted...the truth?

Kakashi ran out of the house early, and was a good way through his laps when Naruto and Iruka showed up.

They greeted him and set off for their own swimming, as usual, as Iruka would still focus on Naruto, and talk to Kakashi here and there when they took a short break.

They were at one end of the pool, doing just that, with Naruto sitting at the edge of the pool fixing his goggles, when someone approached them.

"Hey," the person called out, and the boy looked up.

"Holy ramen!" Naruto shouted. "You're Yamato Tenzo!"

Iruka and Kakashi looked up, surprised.

Yamato smiled at Naruto. "I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the best swimmer! I'm going to beat you and Kakashi Hatake, believe it!"

Yamato laughed. "You are, huh? Why don't you race him now and we can see how you're doing?"

Iruka laughed slightly. "What?"

"What?" Yamato said. He nodded at Kakashi. "He looks ready, go on and race?"

Iruka and Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, before turning back to Yamato.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked. "That's Kashi, he's newly back in town."

"What?" Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's definitely my teammate, Hatake. But, true, we're kind of newly back here. We have an appointment soon to go look at places to rent. That's why I came out here, Kakashi, our realtor wants to show us a few extra places, so it would be good if we could meet her an hour earlier than we thought."

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked Kakashi, frowning.

Kakashi took off his dark goggles, and ran a hand through his water-slicked down hair, before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Ta-da?"

They were silent for a moment.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shrieked. "What are you doing dressed so dorkily? We didn't recognize you, silly!"

Iruka just stared, speechless.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka snapped out of his trance, and blinked. "Come on, Naruto, let's do some more laps and leave them to their business."

Naruto shrugged and said goodbye to Yamato, inviting him to dinner sometime, before jumping back in the water.

"Iruka, wait --" Kakashi began.

"Wait for what?" Iruka hissed. "To be lied to? Made fun of? All this time, you're...you? And you didn't tell me?" Iruka shook his head. "Leave me alone," he said, taking off after Naruto.

Kakashi stared after him, dejected.

"I thought you told him?" Yamato asked, as Kakashi got out of the pool.

"I was getting there..." Kakashi sighed. "It's a long story. Come on, I'll change and we can go."

________

Kakashi arrived back at the Uzumaki's house, in his Kakashi Hatake clothes, and looked at the guesthouse before he entered the main house. 

"We're heading out to meet the Uchihas for dinner in a bit," Kushina said, as he walked into the dining room, where she was working on her laptop. "You're okay on your own?"

Kakashi laughed, weakly. "I'll be fine."

"You said you had plans or something anyway, didn't you?" she asked, as Naruto came in.

"Kakashi! How did things go with Yamato? Will he come over for dinner sometime? Did he like how I swam?" Naruto asked, grabbing water.

"Uh, yeah, he did," Kakashi said, distractedly, but Naruto seemed to accept the answer.

"Yamato saw you swim, honey?" Kushina asked, and Naruto jumped up and down.

"Yeah! This morning! Iruka and Kakashi were there, but Kakashi wasn't Kakashi, not at first. It was weird, and Iruka got all silent, but when we finished swimming he still took me out for breakfast and to the park so I think he's fine now," Naruto said, before running out of the room.

Kushina turned her attention to Kakashi. "You...weren't you?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

She closed her laptop. "Sit. Spill. Now."

Kakashi frowned, but did as she ordered.

After he was done, she sighed.

"Oh, Kakashi. You're so socially awkward sometimes."

"Maa, thanks for the pep talk, you're the best," he said sarcastically.

Kushina made a face at him before getting him a glass of water, and hugging him. "I'm sure Iruka was just surprised. He's a good guy, with a good heart, as are you. Go talk to him, be honest with him."

Kakashi sighed. "He probably hates me. I lied to him."

"You did," Kushina agreed. "But none of us are olympic celebrities, so we don't know what it's like to be famous and want to just be ourselves for a change. And you're still in the early days of dating, so hopefully that helps."

She kissed the top of his head before leaving the room, and soon the house was quiet as the family left for dinner.

Kakashi went to his room and stared at the guesthouse, texting Iruka, asking if he could still see him that night. His previous texts had been unanswered from earlier that day, and he wondered if this text would meet the same fate...

He soon saw Iruka's car pull up, and the younger man entered the guesthouse with two bags of groceries.

Kakashi spent more time in his window, alternating between watching his phone, and watching the guesthouse.

After twenty minutes, he sighed and walked over to the guesthouse.

Knocking on the door, he tapped his foot nervously.

A very unimpressed Iruka opened the door slightly.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Kakashi said.

Iruka shook his head. "Not interested. I don't talk to strangers," he said, starting to slowly close the door.

"Dinner?" Kakashi offered.

"I have plans," Iruka said, and Kakashi's heart and gaze dropped.

"Oh, already? I see..."

Iruka paused and rolled his eyes. "I'm eating junk food by myself in a pity party, don't go thinking I've already run off with someone else."

Kakashi's eyes snapped back to Iruka. "Because, you're not interested in anyone else?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure I'm interested in anyone other than the pizza delivery guy soon," Iruka said. "Now, goodnight, whoever you are."

Kakashi stopped Iruka from fully closing the door. "I deserve that, but you do know me. I'm Kakashi, Kashi, Hound. One and the same. Everything I told you was true, even if I was vague about things like work. I never planned to go through all this, but when you didn't recognize me at the pool the first day, it was...nice. And I went with it. I didn't think it would become anything, and I was going to tell you tonight, honest!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Go have fun with rich people, or whatever celebrity athletes do. You lied to me, it's just that simple."

"It's more complicated than that, but, yes, I lied. But I like you, Iruka, and I'm going to fight for a second chance. And tonight, all I want to do is have fun with you, eating junk food and pizza, and watching movies," Kakashi said. "And telling you anything you want to know. You'll be able to confirm it all with Minato and Kushina, they've known me for most of my life."

Iruka seemed to consider this. "Most of my junk food is sweet things," he argued half-heartedly.

"I'll have a bit here or there," Kakashi said, seeing Iruka was not completely opposed to the idea.

Iruka bit his lip as he considered this. He did value the Uzumaki's opinions, and Kakashi was right, he could confirm things with them...

"I'm not dressed for company, I was planning on being alone," he said shyly, and Kakashi studied him. 

Iruka was wearing an old t-shirt of a ninja anime, and sweatpants.

"I love that show," Kakashi said, with a smile. "We could watch it tonight?"

Iruka looked around, in thought. "Fine. But you're not out of the doghouse yet. You've got a lot of talking to do. And you're buying the pizza," he said, opening the door wider.

Kakashi smiled and stepped inside. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
